Only For You
by Laurettaxoxo
Summary: Tea had a dream that she fell in mad love with this boy. Not remembering exactly who he was, she realized she was actually with him and she fell in love with him like in her dream. Forgetting about her penchant for jumping to conclusions... (This story makes fun of Tea!)
1. Mystery Boy

**Tea's p.o.v:**

 **12:41 a.m...**

 _Dear diary,_

 _I woke up in a very good mood today. Which is weird because literally THE WORST things happened to me yesterday! First of all, I totally blew my once in a lifetime dance audition! Not to mention the fact that Yugi rejected me! But...the reason why I'm here this late at night, or this early in the morning, is because I had this amazing dream! I know that won't make up for what happened yesterday, since that was just a dream and this is reality. However, it felt so real. It was about me in a relationship with this boy. I don't really remember what he looked like, or what his name was...but I am still in a good mood from that dream, and am hoping that it will be one of those dreams that happen in real life!_

 _-Tea Gardner_

* * *

 **Later at school...**

I approached my friends at lunch time. As I sat down, they all stared at me awkwardly. "Hi guys!" I smiled anyway.

"Hey!" Joey and Tristan both smiled though they looked like they wanted to leave.

"Oh, hi Tea!" Yugi smiled.

"Hi." I said again, but this time with no smile.

I guess Yugi thought I was mad at him or something, because he ended up saying, "look Tea, just because of what happened yesterday I don't want to not be friends with you. It's just that...I don't feel that way about you..."

"We'll see you guys tomorrow!" Tristan speed-walked away, pulling Joey with him.

 _"Luckys. At least they get to leave whenever they want!"_ I thought, trying to hide my anger.

"No no, I know that! There's no need to tell me twice." I said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"So...you're not mad?"

"Not at all!" I lied though it sounded believable because of my cheerful tone.

"Oh. Okay, then!" He smiled at me.

 _"Wow, maybe I should go to acting auditions instead of dance auditions!"_ I laughed in my head.

"Joey! Tristan! You can come out now!" I turned to the way Joey and Tristan left.

The two boys revealed themselves with a sweat drop. "Heh heh heh..."

I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Sorry!"

"It's fine." I added on.

"Oh, Yug! Are you gonna tell Tea about your dream last night?" Joey asked.

"I was planning to," he replied.

"What dream? Wait. Last night? I had a good dream last night too!" I stared at Yugi in awe.

"Well...it wasn't really a good dream. It was kind of strange." Yugi pulled out his Kuriboh card. "In my dream Kuriboh told me that someone, a duelist in specific, would be coming here."

 _"Someone would be coming here? That is strange..."_ I wondered if I knew any duelists who would possibly come.

"I just wanted to ask you guys if you had any ideas on who will come," Yugi looked at us.

"No, I don't," I shook my head.

"Neither do we." Joey answered for Tristan.

"Oh...well that's okay. I don't really like surprises though," Yugi sighed.

"It'll be okay, Yugi. My mom told me that surprises are usually a good thing!" I tried to help him feel better.

"I guess you're right."

 _"Hopefully..."_ I thought.

* * *

 **After school...**

"I'll be back in a couple of days!" Gramps walked out the front door.

"Bye grandpa!" Yugi saved and shut the door behind him.

"So what do you guys want to watch?" Tristan flipped threw the channels.

"Let's watch a romance movie!" I clapped.

"Nah. Let's watch a comedy!" Joey added.

"We get enough comedy when we're with you!" I hit the back of his head.

"Wow Tea, I thought we were buds!" He said rubbing the spot where I hit.

"Okay, maybe we just shouldn't watch t.v?" Tristan turned of the t.v.

"What do you guys want to do then?" Yugi asked.

"Let's go bowling!" Joey stood up from the couch.

It was silence for a hand full of seconds.

"Sure."

"Sounds fun."

"Okay!"

"Awe yeah! We're goin' bowling!" Joey cheered.

After a few more seconds, we walked out of the house.

"Oh! I forgot something!" Joey slapped his forehead.

"Good. Now I have an excuse to go to the bathroom. I've been holding it in!" Tristan followed Joey into the game shop.

Yugi and I stayed outside waiting for our friends, when I noticed something shiny. "Ooh, lucky penny!" I bent down to grab it and bumped into Yugi, making him bump into someone else.

"Sorry Yugi!" I apologized.

He ignored my apology and apologized to the person I made him bump in to. "Sorry!"

"Yeah, same here..." the boy Yugi bumped in to turned around. "Wait! You're Yugi, the king of games!"

"Yeah, that's me. Who are you?" Yugi asked.

"I'm Jaden Yuki!"

 _"Jaden Yuki...why does that sound so fami-Wait! He's the guy from my dream! He is the one! My one!"_ I panicked in my head. My dream was actually coming true!

"And I'm Tea Gardner!" I added on, smiling with glee.

"Hi Tea!" He smiled back.

 _"Man, this feels so right already..."_ I thought.

"What brings you here, Jaden?" I asked.

"Well, my Winged Kuriboh told me it was my destiny to duel Yugi. And...do I know you?" He asked another question.

"No." I said, thought I was thinking, _"not yet!"_

"Oh. I could've sworn I've heard your name before..." He scratched his head. "So Yugi, can we duel right now?"

"My friends and I were just about to go bowling..." Yugi looked back, and Joey and Tristan came outside right on time.

"Oh. Well I'll just be on my-"

"Or you can come with us?!" I insisted.

"I don't see anything wrong with that," Yugi added on.

"Totally sweet! I get to go bowling with Yugi!" Jaden grinned.

"We should get going," I said standing extra close to Jaden. Unfortunately, he didn't really notice. _"He will eventually,"_ I thought.

And with that the four friends, this time with Jaden, went to go bowling.

* * *

 **After the game...**

The game went very good. Well, not for me. Yugi came in first, then Jaden, Joey, Tristan, and me! I mean, c'mon! How did I lose to Tristan? TRISTAN?

Anyway, since the game had ended and we hadn't eaten since lunchtime we decided to eat at the bowling alley.

The booths were really small, so they could only fit four people.

"All right, three of us can sit together in one booth and two can be in another," Yugi announced.

 _"Now's my chance!"_ I thought. "Sounds like a plan! I'll sit with Jaden!" I grabbed onto his arm. He gave me a confused look, but besides that didn't mind.

After sitting across the booth from Jaden, I hid my face behind the menu. _"Hm...how to start a conversation with your soulmate...whatever, I'll just ask him what he wants to eat!"_

"So what are you gonna get?"

"Pizza. Probably because the rest of the things on the menu here are salads..." He shrugged.

"What? You don't like salads?" I got slightly offended.

"Not really. They don't have enough flavor."

"But they're healthy!"

"Yeah, and so am I!"

"You won't be for long if all you eat is pizza!" I laughed.

"It's okay, I also eat burgers and fries!" He smiled.

"Jaden, that doesn't help!" I burst out laughing. _"Is he really this dumb? Or is he just messing with_ me?"

"It doesn't? Oh. Guess I'll live a life that's short, but totally sweet!"

"Okay then!" I giggled. "Also, another thing I wanted to ask was where did you come from?"

"Duel Academy!"

"That's not a real thing."

"Yeah it is! I came from there!"

I thought for a moment. "Oh god...Jaden, what year were you born?"

"Nineteen ninety two."

"Hold old are you now?"

"Eighteen."

"Wait...how is that possible? I'm sixteen, and I was born in nineteen eighty four! It's two thousand!" I scuffed.

"I don't know! My Winged Kuriboh lead me here to duel Yugi, but Yugi is still sixteen. But before Winged Kuriboh led me here, Yugi was twenty six!" Jaden explained.

"What..?" I placed my head in my hands. It was quiet for some minutes because we were thinking. "Jaden, I have a theory! I think Winged Kuriboh brought you back in time!"

Jaden shrugged,"maybe."

 _"After all of that hard thinking, all I get is a maybe?! I guess I'll just have to get used to that care-free attitude!"_ I smiled.

Jaden looked behind him. "What are you smiling at?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing..." I had a sweat drop.

"Okay then! So, about your theory. Why would I still be older then you?" He asked me.

 _"Awe, he was actually listening!"_ I thought but said, "Well this is the part that doesn't make sense. Before we just started talking about this, I thought there was only one timeline. Which is the one I'm in. But now I'm started to think what if there are...I know I'm going to sound ridiculous, but what if there are different dimensions? Or at least multiple different timelines? Anyway, I think you might have come from one of those."

Jaden stared at me, "can you repeat all of that again?"

 _"Ugh!"_ I sighed. _"This is gonna be one rough ride..."_

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! This is my third fanfiction. I deleted the first one, and I'm still writing the second one. It's called The Next Generation! Go check it out! Anyway, don't forget to leave reviews on this one! If you still don't understand this confusing timeline thing, let me know so I can explain it more in future chapters. Until next time!**


	2. I'll Miss You

**The next day...**

 **Jaden's p.o.v:**

I woke up in a bed. I was worried because I didn't know where I was. But then I remembered Tea let me stay at her place. Feeling hungry as usual, I went to the living room to find Tea. "Good morning!" She greeted me.

"Hi!" I smiled.

"How did you sleep?" She asked as she watched some sort of dance program.

"Good." I responded.

"Are you hungry?" She gave me a look that read: please say yes.

"That's what I came here to tell you!" I laughed.

"Help yourself," she pointed to the refrigerator.

 _"That's my kind of girl!"_ I thought as I rushed to the fridge. One glance inside, and this his time I gave her a look that read: don't you remember what I said last night?

She looked at me and then burst out laughing.

"Is salad really the only thing you have to eat?" I asked with a sweat drop.

"No, silly!" She laughed.

I looked in the fridge again. Nothing but salad. "Are you sure?"

"Yep!" She got up and pulled out a pizza from the closet. "Surprise!"

"Awe, totally sweet!" I said shutting the fridge as Tea gave me the box, and I placed it on the table.

"What are you doing?" Tea asked me from the living room.

"Um...eati-"

"C'mon, sit with me! I eat on the couch all the time!" She patted the spot next to her.

"Okay!" I said bringing the box with me.

* * *

 **Not too long after...**

I remembered the reason why I was here. I never forgot. But I was having such a good time with Tea, that I hadn't really thought about it. How could I almost forget that the whole reason why I was here was to duel Yugi! "Tea, can you find out if Yugi is free right now?"

"Why? You got a hot date with him?" She laughed.

"What? No!" I laughed along with her.

"Sorry, I just had to say that!" She smiled at me.

"It's okay. But the reason I want to know if he's free is because I need to duel him!" I stated.

"All right, I'll text him..." I watched her as she went on her phone. "Sorry, he said not today. He has to help his grandpa with the shop. However, he's free tomorrow."

"That's fine," I said.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She asked me.

"Sure!" I nodded.

"Can I pick?" She asked.

"You did buy pizza for me, so of course!" I gave her a thumbs-up.

"Okay. I'll put on my favorite movie."

"What's your favorite movie?" I asked her.

"The notebook!" She smiled.

I froze a bit. That was Alexis' favorite movie. I had just gone threw a break-up with her. Thinking of her made me feel weird inside, so I just said, "Okay."

* * *

We were about twenty minutes into the movie, and I was already bored. I wanted to leave, but that would be rude. It's not like I could go duel Yugi, anyway. Besides, maybe if I was a good boy she would get me pizza again!

About another five minutes past, and all of a sudden I felt something warm cuddle against me. It was Tea. I stiffened as She breathed in my torso, trying my best to hold in chills. She snuggled against me like we had known each other for years. Or like we were dating...

"I actually love you being here. Having fun with me, chilling and just keeping me some company!" She smiled.

"I love being here, too." I added on.

"I love that you love being here," she responded.

"I love that you love the fact that I love being here," I continued.

"I love the fact that you love that I love the fact that I love you being here." She grinned. She liked this game.

"Yeah? Well I love YOU!" I spoke without thinking. I just thought of a sentence with the word love, and sort of blurted that out.

She stared at me. I probably just made things really awkward between us. Or so I thought, before she turned a bright red. "I love you, too!" She kissed me on the lips.

I didn't know what to do, so I just kissed her back. _"Do I love Tea? I guess I do."_ I thought.

She blushed an even brighter red, and rested her head on my shoulder. "You can change the movie, if you want..." She sounded light-headed.

 _"Thank god!"_ I thought as I immediately grabbed the remote control.

* * *

 **Later that night...**

We had spent hours watching comedy, horror, and sad movies. We laughed together, jumped together, and cried toge- actually Tea cried all by herself! I definitely didn't cry, I don't cry...but we had such a good time together, Tea and I. It has me thinking, _"if I really am in a different timeline, do I really want to go back to my old one?"_

"Hey, it's already ten. Do you want to go to bed now?" Tea yawned.

"Sure," I smiled and got off of the couch to stretch.

"After all, you're going to have a big day dueling Yugi tomorrow!" Tea smiled.

"I sure am!" I grinned.

"Goodni-" I was about to walk away when Tea grabbed me by the arm.

"But..." She started , "what are you going to do after the duel?"

"I don't know...maybe get something to eat?" I have her a dopey smile.

"That's not what I meant, silly!" She added. "I mean...don't you have to go back to where you came from..." She looked sad.

"Of course I have to go back..." I have her a glance, "I mean, I have friends who are probably worried sick about me. Think about it, how would you feel if you were separated from Yugi, Joey and Tristan?" I tried to make it sound as reasonable as possible.

"That's true..." She looked down to the ground.

A sad silence filled the room for a few seconds.

"But I don't want you to go!" She hugged me.

I sighed and hugged her back.

"You'll feel better when you wake up," I said something that Alexis used to tell me. Though she would usually tell me this when I was sick...

"Okay..." Tea said as we both headed to our bedrooms.

"Goodnight," she smiled as she walked into her room.

"Goodnight." I replied.

 _"I hope he never leaves me..!"_ Tea thought as she cried into her pillow that night.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! I know this took a REALLY long time, and I am super sorry about that! And I don't want to lie to you guys, so I'm just going to say it...I totally forgot about this fan fiction! Sorry about that! BUT, I think from now on I'm going to update my fan fictions in the order I created them. This way they will have somewhat of a schedule. Anyway, until next time!**


End file.
